Welcome to Team Taka
by LollyRabbit
Summary: Hinata encounters Sasuke and his team during a mission and is forced to join. A series of adventures follow as Hinata is challenged by a perverted tavern owner, a greedy S class shinobi, one nasty red haired team mate and a bossy Uchiha. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1: Joining the team

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and it's SasuHina! I've read millions of fanfics and I've finally gotten round to writing one so I hope you enjoy it. I'll put up a chapter every friday for those reading. Please review! Tell me how I can improve and I don't mind compliments either :)

This is written from Hinata's POV and later on I might write it from Sasuke's POV but I'm not sure. Hopefully you guys will tell me what you think. All ideas are welcomed and I'll take them all into consideration.

I made Hinata slightly more agressive and confident than she really is because I didn't want her to be blushing and stuttering the whole way through.

I wasn't sure what to put for the rating but I put it as T, just to be safe. There might be some small references to sex but hardly any.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama and will never belong to me, I do however own these animal shaped biscuits I am about to eat XD

* * *

><p>I need to get back to report to Lady Tsunade. I can't believe I saw him! Now all I need to do is make it back to the village. Easier said than done.<p>

I reactivate my byakugan, using my chakra to stimulate the veins and arteries around my eyes. Sure enough, he's following me. He's with three others, they're not weak either. Two of the ones he's travelling with are definitely strong fighting types but the other one (which happens to be female) is dragging back, she must not be the type to fight. Naruto will be so pleased!  
>Sasuke Uchiha. I found Sasuke Uchiha's hideout.<p>

I found it when I was scanning the area for anything suspicious in the forest, Lady Tsunade said that there had been reports of strange activity in the forest so she sent me to check it out. With my byakugan I spotted a small abandoned cottage that happened to shelter none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the boy that the Village has been searching for, for countless years. I recognized the familiar hairstyle and chakra right away.

To be honest, I never really took a shine to the boy. I've always found him arrogant, selfish and plain rude, most of the girls in my class were in love with him. Gathering around his desk, chattering to him, swooning at every word he said (Which were usually along the lines of 'Go away' or 'Hn'), yup they all loved the Uchiha.

Personally, I like my boys blonde, cheerful and wrapped up in an orange jump suit. Naruto Uzumaki. I remember when I was twelve, I wouldn't be able to be in the same room as Naruto without fainting. Nowadays, I'm not shy anymore. Being a teenager can really change you a lot, I'm still in love with Naruto but I've found that starting a conversation is easy and my confidence is a lot higher. I've stopped stuttering and I can speak clearly now, I can express myself.

Of course with confidence comes aggressiveness, I've noticed that lately when I feel annoyed with Kiba (Teasing me about Naruto again) I can yell at him and sometimes even block some of his chakra points. I'm nowhere near as bad as Sakura though. Sometimes that pink haired kunoichi can get on my nerves, treating Naruto like a punching bag. She takes for granted the time she gets to spend with Naruto. I wish I could have more missions with him.

I've made it onto the track now, I'm not too far away from the village. I pounce onto a branch then leap to the ground, swinging on another branch to reduce the impact of my fall. I land on the ground with a thud, then begin dashing along the track, following the winding path that will lead me back to the village.

I can see four figures in the distance gaining on me. I need to run faster. I'll need all the chakra I have. I deactivate my byakugan and focus my chakra to the soles of my feet. It's pretty simple, most ninja's use this chakra control technique to walk on water and up trees but if you use the right amount of chakra, it can also allow you to run faster.

My speed increases as I concentrate on my chakra and I hear footsteps. Dammit! They're still gaining!  
>It's impossible for me to move any faster, I'm already at maximum speed.<br>What am I going to do? Fight them? My chakra reserves are already half depleted, and there's four of them. Chances are each one of them is more skilled than me, except the woman. Aha! The woman. My best chance is to grab her and hold a knife to her throat, she's the weakest one in the bunch and that way I won't waste any chakra. It's a low down trick but it's my only hope, otherwise I'll die. No doubt they'll kill me if I don't capture her. Come on Hinata, you can do this.

I swivel around on one foot to see four ninja. One raven haired Uchiha, one white haired man carrying a ridiculously large sword, one enormous orange haired man and one red haired woman. "It's a Hyuga, no wonder why she spotted us from so far away" The white haired man remarks as he hoists his oversized butcher knife up onto his shoulder.  
>As if on cue, I activate my byakugan. My eyes will need to be at their best to capture her.<p>

I examine her. She's in a lazy stance, with a bored expression on her face. Her chakra network is not too active so she's not prepared for battle at all.

It must take a lot of confidence to wear the kind of clothes she's wearing. She's wearing a lilac turtle neck jacket that doesn't zip low enough to hide her belly button, her shorts are tight, short and black, made out of some sort of shiny material. She's also wearing long ninja boots that reach up to her thighs, probably compensating for the tiny shorts. Her hair is a few centimetres past her shoulders and cherry red. She also has black framed glasses, resting on the bridge of her nose.

Examining the others, Sasuke doesn't look ready to attack. He hasn't gathered his chakra anywhere, the white haired man and the orange haired man on the other hand look more than ready to launch an attack.  
>The red haired woman is protected way too well, the other three could easily stop me if I tried that. I suppose the only way I'm getting out of this is to fight. As Shikamaru says: 'How troublesome'.<p>

"She's a leaf ninja, should we kill her?" The orange haired man asks reluctantly as he glances at Sasuke for orders.  
>The Uchiha seems as if he is pondering what he should do with me. I don't see what there is to think about, the obvious objective is to kill me. Why is he thinking about it? Maybe he's planning on taking me hostage!<p>

Sasuke completely ignores the orange haired mans question and he fixes his gaze on me. I slide my foot back into the dirt and take the basic gentle fist stance. Focusing my byakugan on him while doing so.  
>"You seem familiar...are you the girl that other Hyuga pummelled in the chunin exams? "<p>

Ugh. That moment will always come back to haunt me. At the moment, Neji and I are at the same skill level. In fact, I just graduated to jonin. I trained almost as hard as rock lee to get to this level, so I expect to be equal to him.

I look Sasuke in the eyes and swallow all my fear. "Yes, I am that girl and I have a name" I purse my lips together and he smirks. "Hmm... Let me try and remember...It was Hinata, wasn't it?"  
>My eyes widen with shock. How did he remember my name? I've never spoken a word to him until now. When we were twelve I was basically invisible, besides he was extremely popular. "H-How did you know?" I ask, going back to my awful habit of stuttering.<p>

"You were in my class" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at me like I'm an idiot. Oh, I forgot he was a genius. Of course he was going to remember my name, it's pretty simple. Just pick out the weird girl pushing her fingers together and stumbling over words.

"Oh, yes. I remember" I begin to draw chakra to the palms of my hands.  
>"Sasuke, she's summoning chakra to her hands, be careful" The red haired woman warns the Uchiha in a concerned voice, gazing at my hands nervously. She's a sensory type, no wonder Sasuke keeps her around. That must be how they spotted me.<p>

"Don't think about attacking me. We out number you and probably out skill you, if you choose to fight- you'll probably die" He tells me, a teasing smirk playing on his lips.  
>I clench my fists together. Yeah, he's right, but he doesn't have to say it so arrogantly!<br>"Then what am I supposed to do?" I snap, frustrated at his calmness.  
>"Join my team. That byakugan of yours will be useful" Sasuke offers and I freeze, staring at him. Lost for words. Join his team? Who does he think he is?<br>He thinks I would betray my family, my friends, and my WHOLE village, just to join his team? Of course, that means he would spare my life but I would rather die than betray my village. "No way" I spit.

"You would rather die?" He asks and I nod my head.  
>"What if I throw in some of your villagers lives as well? If you don't join my team we'll make a quick stop at the hidden leaf and we'll slaughter some of them. I think I could kill about a hundred without being caught" He threatens calmly, his voice is quiet and smooth.<br>I gulp. What am I supposed to do? I can't let them kill those villagers.  
>Either way, I'll betray my village.<p>

"Do you ever plan on releasing me?" I ask, trying to hide the anxiety in my voice.  
>How am I supposed to get out of this? I can't even die without causing trouble.<p>

"I have an objective. Once I fulfil that objective, you will be free to go back to your village." Sasuke states, folding his arms.

I have no choice. I have to join his team. What about Naruto? What will he think? Will he see this as an act of betrayal? And what about my family? What about Neji? He'll be so worried and he'll probably end up hating me. Since I've started training with him he's beginning to become protective over me, more like a father to me than my real father.

Will Neji hate me? Will the whole village hate me? Right now, there's nothing I can do about their thoughts of me. It's better than one hundred dead villagers. I'm going to help Sasuke reach his goal and get back to the village as soon as possible.

"Fine, I'll join" I agree, and let my chakra flow back to my chakra base.  
>"Welcome to team Taka" The Uchiha smiles smugly and digs his hands into his pockets.<p>

Team Taka. I'm joining Team Taka.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tavern

Hello! I'm very excited that some of you added this story to my favourites! Don't worry, the last chapter wasn't very long because it was sort of the intro. I kinda forgot to mention that in the last A/N. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know your opinions! I value them just as much as dinosaur shaped biscuits! (Which in my case, is a lot).  
>I don't really have a clear idea of what's going to happen but I will assure you, I will think of something! I usually get ideasvisions during class when I see something cute happen and I start thinking, what if...  
>Anyway, sorry for my babbling, I'm sure all of you just want to read the fic! Personally, I love this chapter. Not sure how you're going to feel about it but there's a stronger SasuHina vibe in this chapter. Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!<p>

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto. It's a huge shame but if Naruto was owned by me, the name would probably be changed into Hinata and Sasuke. Yeah, that's how much I like this pairing.

* * *

><p>"So she's joining the team? Just like that? We don't even know how strong she is! What if she dies during battle and becomes a hindrance?" The red haired woman complains, placing her hands on both hips.<br>Her voice is so whiney and annoying!

The white haired man scoffs. "Hindrance? She can't be more of a hindrance than you are!" He chuckles and the red haired woman shoots him a glare.  
>The orange haired man speaks up. "She does have a point. How do we know she's strong enough?" He asks gently. Sasuke ponders this for a moment.<br>Wow, this is just great. He just black mailed me into joining his team and now he's having second thoughts about me joining!

"Hmm...Fine then. Karin, you fight her, then we'll see if she's worthy. At your level, you manage to stay out of the way, so if she beats you then she can stay and we won't kill her, or her villagers" Sasuke concludes.  
>Karin gawks at him for a moment. "W-why me?" She stutters, suddenly losing her confidence.<p>

"What's the matter Karin-chan? Scared of the itsy bitsy Hyuga girl?" The white haired man pouts, mocking Karin.  
>"Shut-up Suigetsu, I'm not scared! I'll fight her" She pushes her glasses higher upon her nose and draws a kunai knife from her pouch. assume the standard gentle fist position and activate my byakugan.<br>I won't go for any lethal shots, I'll just disable her chakra system. It might be difficult though, judging by her chakra sensory skills, she may as well have the byakugan.

Suddenly a blur of red darts into the air and hurls a kunai at my face, I slide to the left to avoid being jabbed and step back. I didn't think she'd be that fast!  
>The woman lands on the ground and smiles, her glasses catching the light.<br>I summon chakra to my palms and swing a fist in her direction, successfully blocking a chakra point in her arm. I continue, blocking her chakra points then finish with a jab in the stomach.  
>The woman coughs, blood seeps out her mouth.<p>

"I'm not finished yet" She manages to choke out, spitting a blob of phlegm mixed with blood into the dirt. Karin kicks her leg round and digs her heel into my side. I feel my stomach jolt. She's stronger than she looks, she almost winded me. She slips her hand into her pouch and reveals another kunai and lunges at me with the knife, aiming for my face. I latch onto her wrist before she plunges the knife into my face and roll her forward, slamming her back onto the ground; Judo style.

The red haired woman stands up and dusts her shorts off, wiping her glasses with her sleeve. She sure is persistent.  
>"Again" She challenges and Sasuke steps between us. "Ne, that settles it. She can join" He decides before digging his hands into his pockets and trotting forward.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I ask, bored of walking along the path in silence.<br>"We're stopping at the nearest town, then we'll stay at an inn" Sasuke answers, without looking back.

"AAH! Finally! I hate sleeping in the woods all the time!" Karin begins to drift off into her own dream land about the inn. Her dream is probably along the lines of sharing a room with Sasuke or other things that make me feel disgusted.  
>It's so exhausting walking for so long without anyone to talk to, I need to make a new friend.<br>Hm...Sasuke seems off limits because he's the leader and I want to be able to make fun of him.

I remember when I was twelve and we got to do a mission with Team 7 while Sasuke was a part of it. He was so sullen, Kiba decided to mock him and I have to admit it was hilarious. Soon, (Yes, despite my lack of confidence) Kiba and I imitated everything he did, I think Naruto joined in too. Sakura just raised an eyebrow in disapproval.

Definitely not Karin. She's worse than Sakura, and seems a bit snobby. Hmm.. I suppose I'll have to settle for Suigetsu and Jugo.

"So, were you black mailed to join this team or did you join by choice?" I ask Suigetsu, loud enough for Sasuke to hear. I doubt he feels guilty about black mailing me so I'm trying to pile it on as much as possible.  
>"I made a deal with Sasuke that I'd join his team if he helped me get this sword" Suigetsu grins and taps his prized possession proudly.<p>

I frown. He got a much better deal than I did! I should have made more conditions! I am really bad at negotiating.

His sword did look impressive, I wonder how he holds it.  
>"How do you hold that thing anyway?" I question, tilting my head sideways to get a better look at the sword. "A mix of strength and skill, only a truly skilled swordsman can operate the Kubikiribocho" Suigetsu boasts, slashing the sword in the air a few times.<br>"What about Sasuke-san's sword?" I ask, gesturing to the sleek sword, placed in its holder.

"Che! That swords okay I guess, Uchiha claims it's a Sword of Kusanagi but I think it's just a regular Chokuto. It's a butter knife compared to my Kubikiribocho!" Suigetsu hoists the sword up onto his shoulder and grins.  
>"Show off" Mutters Karin.<p>

"Shut-up Four eyes!" Suigetsu glares at the red head, trotting alongside Sasuke.  
>"You shouldn't flirt with new team members, it's bad for the team" Karin snaps.<br>"I'm telling her the truth! And you can't talk Karin! What about you?" Suigetsu places his hands on his hips and bats his eyelashes, pushing down his invisible glasses, mocking her.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Wanna go make-out behind the bush?" He squeals, doing his best impression of Karin.  
>Sasuke whirls around. "Shut-up Suigetsu" He orders bluntly.<br>Suigetsu ignores his orders. "Ooh! Did I touch a nerve there?"

I doubt Sasuke has any feelings for Karin other than a team mate, just like Sakura.  
>Maybe I should stop this argument because I'm sort of the one that started it.<br>"Sasuke probably has more interest in you than he does Karin" I state, Karin shoots me a death glare. Woops, I didn't mean it that way.  
>Suigetsu shuts up though, which is my true intention.<br>Sasuke frowns at me. "I don't swing that way. I like girls" Sasuke corrects me.

I scratch my head. "I thought you were Asexual" I chuckle to myself.  
>"He must be Asexual! I've never seen him look at any girls! He's probably still a virgin, hell, he probably hasn't even had his first kiss yet!" Suigetsu exclaims, prodding Sasuke's shoulders with the flat end of his blade.<p>

"Actually-" I begin, about to announce that Sasuke's first kiss was with Naruto before a certain rude Uchiha interrupts me. "Don't you dare tell them" He growls at me before swivelling around on one foot and continuing along the path.

"Don't tell us what? What can't you tell us?" Suigetsu asks, curiously.  
>Karin looks at me expectantly and Jugo pretends not to be interested.<p>

"He'll kill me if I tell you" I laugh. Knowing that Sasuke Uchiha would indeed kill me for blabbing about him and Naruto. I don't see what the huge fuss was about; it was an accident wasn't it?

* * *

><p>The town is different to how I thought it would be. Lit up signs and woman dressed in short skirts and tops showing off cleavage and maybe even belly buttons and flat stomachs. All the woman have their eyes on Sasuke. Even woman in their forties look at him with a lustful gaze.<br>Even worse, it's getting dark. Luckily the brightly lit street signs are a good source of light but it hurts my eyes to look directly at them.

I thought Sasuke would have taken us to a quieter town, because he seems that type of person but I guess not. Karin has herself busied by glaring at every single woman that stares at Sasuke, Suigetsu is staring at the woman and Jugo has his eyes fixed on the ground. Sasuke is walking through like it's nothing.

He's ignoring the lustful gazes being sent his way with his hands in his pockets.  
>"Can we go to the inn now?" I ask, after being shoved to the side for the hundredth time.<p>

"We need to make a stop first" Sasuke says bluntly.  
>"What? Where?" Karin asks, wanting to go to the inn just as much as I do.<br>"There's a man named Arashi Tanaka, he has something that belongs to me" He answers.

"Do we get to kill him?" Asks Suigetsu, swinging his sword in the air to slice up an imaginary person.  
>"No, that's impossible, He's an A rank level ninja and very high in power. If we kill, no doubt all sorts of S ranked shinobi will come flooding after us...However, he does have one weakness..." Sasuke scratches his chin, and turns around to look at Karin and me.<p>

"What?" Asks Jugo, getting slightly creeped out by the tension in the atmosphere.  
>"Woman" He answers, a smug smile on his face when he sees me and Karin's reaction.<p>

Suigetsu laughs. "What kind of shinobi goes weak in the knees for a woman? He scoffs.

"Correction. Woman trying to seduce him" Sasuke rephrases. He's staring at me and Karin.  
>Hell no. No way am I going to seduce some dangerous pervert just to help him take back something he stole from him. I'm part of his team but I'm nowhere near trustworthy.<p>

Yes, this a job for Karin. A well-trusted, much better suited girl for this job.

"I nominate Karin" I point to the red head, who is the centre of attention for all of Team Taka.  
>"She's older and more confident than me" I add.<br>Sasuke nods, and Karin gulps.

"The mission is to go into the Tavern and find the man by the name of Arashi Tanaka, he is the owner of the Tavern . You will seduce him and convince him to take you upstairs to his bedroom, where he will expect you to engage in intercourse. Tell him you need to go to the bathroom and in the bathroom behind the mirror there will be a safe which is protected by a chakra seal and you'll have to control your chakra at just the right amount to open it. Arashi specializes in chakra control so this part may be difficult but considering your wide knowledge of chakra, it won't be too hard for you Karin." Karin smiles smugly, basking in Sasuke's praise.

"Once you have infiltrated the safe, grab the scroll inside and any other items you might find and jump out the window, where the rest of the team will be waiting. We'll all make a run for it and stay at a nearby inn for the night" He explains.

Karin nods her head nervously.

After a few minutes of silent, nervous walking we reached a Tavern that looked rather dodgy.  
>This is the type of place Jiraiya-sama would stop at during missions. In huge bold lettering it reads: 'Tanaka Tavern'. It looks more like a night club rather than a simple Tavern. Blaring music, blinding lights, woman with make-up caked on their face and rather muscley men lining up to enter the club.<p>

"This is it" Sasuke announces.  
>"I'm not going in there, the lights are way too bright" Jugo frowns at the huge neon sign, squinting.<br>"We're supposed to keep a watch over Karin" The Uchiha shakes his head in disapproval.  
>"How about you and Hinata go in to keep watch and we'll stay out here just in case something happens. I'll keep Bird-boy here company" Suggests Suigetsu.<p>

"Yeah, it's not like we'll be allowed to enter with what we're wearing. In fact, I don't think they'll accept what any of us are wearing...except Karin" Jugo gestures to his long navy blue coat.  
>"Hmm..." Sasuke examines his own attire. "I think we'll need new clothes" He jabs a finger in the direction of a small shop next to the Tavern.<br>"We'll get stuff from there"

I frown at him. "It's closed, and I don't want to buy stuff from there" I scowl at the sign of the shop.  
>It reads 'Reveal'. How nice, another clothing shop that portrays woman as sex symbols.<br>"No matter, we'll break in" Sasuke saunters up to the door of the store and seems to let his chakra stream through his hand into the door.

I hear a 'click' sound and before I know it, Sasuke is entering the shop as if he is the owner.  
>"Foolish shop owner, they didn't even programme any alarms" Sasuke mumbles as he snatches a black t-shirt off the rack.<p>

At least he had the option of choosing normal clothes, all the womans clothes 'Reveal' too much.  
>"Can I stay outside with Jugo and Suigetsu?" I ask, sliding a hideous short, tight, pink, frilly miniskirt across the rack in disgust.<p>

"No, not everyone can wait outside" He informs me as I sigh.  
>I head over to the shorts section. Most of the shorts are ridiculously short, about the size of Karin's. It doesn't help that my body is a bit more developed now so these types of clothes will show my every curve.<p>

Sasuke has already gotten changed into a nice fitting plain black v neck –shirt and navy blue pants.  
>I widen my eyes. "Can I wear boys clothes?" I ask, my eyes drifting over to the dark blue jackets and three quarter pants that I crave for.<br>"No, that doesn't make sense. You're a girl. Wear girls clothes" He looks at me like i'm an idiot and I roll my eyes.

A hah! These will do fine! Yeah, they're a bit short for my total liking but they're a lot better than the other shorts in this store. They're light blue denim and have frayed ends, they manage to reach mid-thigh which is the most I could ask for. And just my luck, one spaghetti strapped purple singlet that doesn't show too much cleavage or my stomach!

Crap, there aren't any changing rooms.  
>"Sasuke, don't look" I command, he rolls his eyes then turns around.<br>I slip on the clothes and glance at the mirror.  
>"You can look now" I say absent-mindedly.<p>

The clothes fit me and don't show too much which is all I could ask for. But still, I wish I was wearing my normal clothes...

"Come on, let's go into the tavern now" He points to the door and we exit silently.

We join Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo who are standing outside the store impatiently.  
>"You guys took so long to choose! Hurry, let's line up" Karin tugs on Sasuke's arm and she leads us to the line.<p>

The line moves quickly and before we know it, we're facing a large man blocking the entrance to the Tavern. "Yup, you're all fine" He says, after examining us then moves to the side to let us in.

Inside the music is loud, it's drumming into my ears. It's dark except for a few colourful lights whirling around the room and the light next to the bar.

Karin is clings onto Sasuke's arm but he shakes her off.  
>"How are we going to find him?" She asks, inching closer to Sasuke.<p>

Before any of us got a chance to answer a loud voice bellows through the speakers and a spotlight focuses on a man sitting on a bar stool grasping a microphone.  
>"Hey! I'm feeling generous today so everyone can have one drink on the house!" He cheers and everyone cheers with him. "Arashi-sama! Arashi-sama!" The crowd cheers.<p>

"I'm guessing that's him?" I laugh at the obviousness.  
>Sasuke does his trademark "Hn"<p>

"Go Karin" Sasuke orders her like a dog.  
>Karin weaves her way through the crowd and before I know it, I'm being left alone with Sasuke.<p>

After a moment of awkward silence I speak. "What is your objective anyway?" I ask.  
>"You don't need to know at the moment" He replies, turning his head away.<p>

I prod him in the shoulder. "That was rude" I frown and he faces me again. I turn my head away, just as he did.  
>He scoffs. "You're so childish"<br>"Am not" I disagree, still not facing him.  
>"You're turning your head away from me just because I did it to you. How is that not childish?" He asks with a hint of amusement in his voice.<p>

"Hn" I answer, stealing his trademark..  
>"Face me" He says sternly. I continue looking the other way.<br>"Face me!" He demands, cupping my chin with his hand and forcing me to look at him.

"I've never met someone so rebellious" Sasuke mutters, releasing my chin.  
>His hands were warm, my chin feels cold now. Isn't that ridiculous? I want him to grab my chin again, someone should invent chin warmers.<p>

'Like a G6, Like a G6, now I'm feeling kinda fly like a G6' The music bursts through the speakers.  
>I like this song, it has a catchy tune. I raise my arms in the air and begin to move and sway to the music. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at me, why is he looking at me like I'm the idiot. We're supposed to be blending in with the crowd and the rest of the crowd are dancing.<p>

"Don't just stand there, dance, move, clap your hands, at least do something" I clasp my hands around his wrists and yank his arms into the air, forcing him to move with the music and me.

"This is stupid. I feel like a moron" He growls, snatching his hands down.  
>"And why does the singer of this song keep on saying she feels like a G6? What hell is a G6 anyway?" He criticizes. I shrug my shoulders. "It doesn't matter what a G6 is, the important thing is to have fun" I cheer as Sasuke folds his arms.<p>

"Don't be such a downer, come on, dance " I say, poking him in the cheek.

"I don't dance" He grumbles.  
>"Do you mean you don't dance, or you don't know how to dance?" I ask<p>

"Hn"

"It's okay, you're a guy. When you're dancing with a girl you don't have to do much, you just hold her by her hands, her elbows or her waist" I explain as I lace my fingers into his.  
>It's pretty simple, I used to teach Kiba how to do this before he went clubbing<p>

I lift up his hands and move to the rhythm of the music, bouncing, swaying.  
>"Look you're doing it, play the tune in your head and move to the music" I instruct.<p>

Sasuke follows my guidance and I laugh. He's a fast learner.  
>A woman emerges from the crowd. She's wearing a black party dress, she has long blonde hair (similar to ino's) and brown eyes. She has thick eyeliner ringing around her eyes and pink lip gloss coating her lips. "Hey, you're cute. Wanna dance?" She purrs, completely ignoring me and focusing on Sasuke.<p>

"Hn" Is his only response.  
>"Sasuke-san, go ahead. I'm gonna go grab a drink at the bar" I say, nudging Sasuke further towards the woman. The woman scowls at me, even though I just did her a favour and I shrug and walk towards the bar to get myself some Ramune soda.<p>

Hopefully Sasuke will reach his objective soon, I'm starting to miss the village already. I wonder how long it will be until I see Naruto's trademark grin, or Neji's trademark frown. I wonder when I'll be able to see Hanabi's mischief face and my father's stern face. I wonder when I'll next hear Kiba's Yahoo-ing, Akamaru's barking and Shino's bugs buzzing.  
>I miss the village.<p>

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before? Are you a traveller?" A man asks. Crap, it's Arashi! Where's Karin? Did she back out of the mission?

"Um..Yeah, I'm just passing through this town. By any chance have you seen a red haired female with glasses?" I ask, nervously. He's staring at me. He looks so...greasy. Not literally, he seems clean enough but it seems as if his thoughts are inappropriate.

"Yup, I've seen her. She tried to make a move on me but I rejected her, I prefer darker haired woman" He drawls, his hand is crawling up my leg.  
>Does this mean I have to do the mission now? Crap! I should have stayed with Sasuke!<p>

I latch onto his wrist. I'll have to do the mission now. As soon as we get upstairs I have to excuse myself to go to the bathroom. The safe is behind the mirror, right? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what he said.  
>Ugh, I hate doing things like this. Whenever Lady Tsunade gave out missions like this, I would always refuse them. Sakura and Ino were always the best ones for these types of missions, apparently they managed to keep their virginity while doing them as well.<p>

Well, I can say that for Sakura (She continues to claim, she's saving herself for Sasuke) but Ino has a slight reputation around the village for all the guys she's taken home on Friday nights.

"It's a bit noisy up here, can we go upstairs?" I ask, trying not to choke on my words.

He has slick brown hair and low cheekbones; he seems quite broad and muscley. Apparently he's quite a skilled shinobi so it wouldn't be wise to attempt to kill him.

He winks at me, and a shiver crawls up my spine, to the nape of my neck. He's so creepy!  
>Okay, Hinata. You can do this. You don't have to do anything with him, just get to the bathroom. That is your task.<p>

"I never thought you'd be so upfront but sure. I'll give you the time of your life, baby" He purrs and I feel like vomiting. Baby? Who does he think he is? I wish I could slap him right now!

He stands up and leads me towards a staircase, blocked by a guard who steps to the side immediately to let us through.  
>I follow him up the winding stairs until we come to a hallway, we enter the door on the left.<br>I have to admit, the room is magnificent. A giant black and white, four poster bed and a pearl white couch are plonked in the middle of the room, he has shelves clinging to the walls, holding trophies, medals and photo frames. The carpet is so soft that I leave foot prints when I walk on it. His room is amazing.

Before I get a chance to get a better look at the room he has me pinned onto the couch.  
>He tugs at my singlet and I push him away gently, trying not to so seem angry-even though I am boiling inside.<p>

"Um, excuse me. Can I please go to the bathroom first? I need to pee" I ask, as politely as possible.  
>"No, I can't wait. Hold it in" He pushes me back down on the couch and yanks my top over my head, I pull it back down. "Please, it'll only be for a minute. Can you wait?" I plead.<p>

He presses his slimy lips against my neck, chewing on my skin.  
>His breath smells like alcohol. Rotten.<br>"I'm busting! I promise you won't wait long" I insist, rolling off the couch and making a dash for the bathroom. Before I make it to the bathroom he pounces on me, like a lion catching it's prey.

"I like it when they run away. It makes things interesting" He purrs and I draw chakra to my palm and attempt to send a lethal jolt of chakra to his heart.  
>I miss and only manage to hit his chakra base.<br>"So you're a ninja eh? You wanted to get to the safe in my bathroom, didn't you?" He wipes the blood trailing from his mouth on the back of his hand then lurches forward, his hands are blazing with chakra as he clamps both hands onto my shoulders and sends a shock of chakra jolting into my body.

It feels almost like an electric shock. My body immediately feels paralysed from neck down.  
>"What did you do to me? Why can't I move?" I try to move my arms and legs but they won't respond. What type of jutsu is this?<p>

"Chakra paralysis jutsu, learnt it during medic ninja training. In this case, it's perfect for you. I'm going to teach you the consequences of leading a guy on" He chuckles and places himself on my stomach, both his thick thighs squeezing at my sides.  
>I've never felt so vulnerable before. Weak.<p>

I feel disgusting. Is this the kind of guy that'll be taking my virginity? To be honest, I'd rather him take my life. He's taking away my innocence, he's taking away my dignity.  
>The man fumbles with the buttons on my denim shorts. He's slower than before. Before, he peeled off my clothes father than a monkey pealing a banana. I must have injured him some bit.<p>

I can't do anything! What kind of kunoichi am I? I feel like a twelve year old again! Simply watching as this man unzips his pants, cackling with excitement.  
>The only thing I can resort to is words.<br>"Get the fuck off me you sick creep, once this jutsu is worn off, I'm going to castrate you" I hiss, my voice dripping with venom.

The vicious side of me bubbles to the surface, words flowing out of my mouth like vomit.  
>"Sick-minded, perverted bastard!" I growl, a sense of urgency to my voice as he yanks my singlet off.<br>Tears start to trail down my cheeks and I scream. I scream like a teenage girl in a crappy horror movie.

He covers my mouth with his hand. "No point in screaming, the walls are soundproof" He whispers, I sink my teeth into his hand. His blood leaks into my mouth and I spit it onto the carpet. I hope that stain doesn't come out.

"Heh, you're gonna pay for that" He smiles and slides my shorts off my legs.  
>The chakra paralysis is starting to wear off, I can feel him on top of me now. I still can't move.<p>

He's pretty heavy. I don't have any reserves of strength.  
>"GET THE HELL OFF ME! " I yell desperately. "It's your fault anyway, you shouldn't mess with a guy like me!" He snickers and wraps his fingers in the straps of my bra to pull it off.<p>

Before I can shriek at him again a blur flies through the air and tackles Arashi, then pinning him to the wall.

"S-Sasuke-san" I splutter with relief and shock

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger but they're the best way to end chapters! Don't worry, I'll update the next chapter in under a week! I hoped you enjoyed it, as you can see it's a lot longer than the first one! Oh and Review, review, review. I want to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: The Inn

Hey! Back with a new chapter. I'm really sorry that this one's shorter than the other chapter but I got to a place where it's quite a good ending for a chapter (A cliff hanger, once again) and I really wanted to update today so I decided to make it slightly shorter.  
>Thank you to all you who have added this story to their favourites and a HUGE thank you to those of you who have reviewed.<br>As some of you have said that they liked, I decided to add some Jugo, Suigetsu and Hinata friendship!  
>Review and I'll update faster!<p>

Okay, here's chapter three!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto (The man that I worship) owns it.

* * *

><p>"S-Sasuke-san" I splutter with relief and shock. Sasuke draws his sword from his sword holder and attempts to ram his Chokuto into Arashi's throat; Arashi barely manages to block the sword lunging towards his face with a chakra-protected hand. Sasuke's eyes are blazing red and his curse mode is starting to take form. Black flame-like patterns are crawling over his skin with his aura is cold and dark.<p>

"Sick bastard, what did you take from her?" Sasuke snarls between clenched teeth, as he pins Arashi's hand back onto the wall dropping his sword to the carpet.  
>"I d-didn't steal anything, she didn't even have any money!" Arashi answers quickly and anxiously, struck with fear. Sasuke slams a fist into his cheek, unsatisfied with the answer. A trail of blood trickles out of the corner of Arashi's mouth.<p>

Sasuke moves his face closer to Arashi's, he looks like he's about to bite Arashi's nose off.  
>"I didn't mean her money, I meant her purity! What the hell did you do to her!" He hisses.<br>"I-I didn't fuck her, if that's what you mean. I swear! Tell him!" Arashi gazes at me urgently, hoping that I defend him.

Sasuke glances at me for a moment, I blink the remaining tears from my eyes.  
>"H-he a- almost did...but you came and stopped it" I explain. I don't know why but I feel like breaking down in tears again.<p>

"If you kill me, my brother will come after you and kill you" Arashi threatens desperately.  
>"I don't mind, your brother and I have a score to settle. How would you like to die?" The Uchiha growls but seems slightly calmer now that he knows that he got here before anything happened to me.<p>

"Don't kill me, I'll give you money!" Arashi offers, his eyes widening.  
>"Pitiful, and you call yourself a shinobi? No point in protesting, I'll kill you anyway" Sasuke seethes.<br>The chakra paralysis jutsu is starting to wear off now, I can activate my Byakugan.

"Byakugan" I say under my breath. I focus on Sasuke, his chakra level is astounding. It's scary, I've never witnessed chakra so dark and dangerous. I remember when I was twelve, me, Sakura and Ino were discussing our adventures during the chunin exams. The topic came to the forest of death and Sakura was describing what it was like to be saved by Sasuke from the sound ninja.

Her words were: "That curse mark thing on his neck is amazing. When it activates it's like his chakra turns evil. It was really awful, it was like Sasuke had been taken over by Orochimaru or something"  
>I assumed Sakura was exaggerating but now that I see it in action, I know what she's talking about.<p>

The Byakugan allows me to see every detail of his chakra system, the chakra is almost black and it's bursting through his system, it's trying to escape.

Arashi wriggles his arm free and clamps his hand onto Sasuke's right arm.  
>Sasuke gives him a look of confusion and suspicion. He's going to paralyse Sasuke.<br>Before I can shout, Arashi sends a powerful current of chakra into Sasuke's arm and Sasuke snatches his arm away after one short moment. Even though it was only a short time, Sasuke's arm flops to his side. He can't move his arm.

Sasuke glares at Arashi. "What did you do to my arm?"  
>"Chakra paralysis jutsu, won't be able to kill me so easily now, eh?" Arashi snickers and Sasuke scoops up his sword with his left hand.<p>

"I'll kill you with my left arm" Sasuke slashes his sword in the direction of Arashi's throat, Arashi ducks and the Chokuto slices into the cream coloured wallpaper. Arashi sweeps his foot at Sasuke's shins. Sasuke skilfully stomps his foot onto Arashi's leg, holding it to the carpet.

"Any last words?" Sasuke asks, pressing the tip of his Chokuto to Arashi's Adam's apple.  
>"My brother going to kill you" He manages to choke out. Sasuke smirks and thrusts the blade into his throat.<p>

I gawk at Sasuke. His chakra returns to it's normal flow and I deactivate my Byakugan, relaxing the veins and arteries around my eyes. Sasuke's chakra pathway in his right arm flows freely, that dark chakra must have been eating Arashi's chakra inside Sasuke's system.  
>"Did he do anything?" Sasuke asks, without looking at me. I shake my head. "no, you came before anything happened" I mutter. Tears are beginning to form in my eyes. I can't break down into tears. It was awful; I'll never do something like this again. I was almost raped.<p>

Sasuke bends down, spotting my discarded singlet and shorts.  
>"Here" He tosses them both to me, a light blush forming on his cheeks.<br>Crap! I forgot, I'm still only in my bra and knickers!

Sasuke saw me! Ugh! This could not get any more embarrassing. I slip on my singlet and shorts and try to gather up my thoughts. I stand up but my legs buckle and I fall to the carpet. I feel like crying again, I feel so weak and powerless. I have to stand up, no way am I going to let Sasuke see my weak side.

I hate feeling so vulnerable, so dependant, so needy. My elbows wobble and shake, my knees tremble as I try once again to get back on my feet.  
>My knees cave in and I fall again, this time I don't land on the carpet. I land on Sasuke's back.<br>"You're too weak to walk" He mumbles, hoisting me higher on his back, too tired to protest I wrap my arms around his neck loosely.  
>"Mm" Is all I manage to say.<p>

Sasuke walks over to the silk curtains and slides them open, he gently nudges the wooden window frame and it swings open.

With me, balanced on his back he steps onto the window sill.  
>We're about thirty feet from the ground. "Hold on" He instructs.<p>

Obediently, I dig my legs into his sides and tighten my grip around his neck.  
>He leaps down, into the darkness. I squeeze my eyes shut and feel the wind running it's icy fingers through my hair, Sasuke's warm breath is lingering on my arms and it makes my skin tingle.<p>

What is my opinion of this boy? He scares me, his strength sends shivers crawling up my spine to the nape of my neck. His presence comforts me, being this close to him makes me feel safe. His arrogance annoys me, the way he knows how strong he is gets on my nerves. I get along well with him, when I'm with him I don't feel out of place.

Now I see why he was Naruto's best friend. Yeah, he's scary, cocky and anti-social but he has his own way of showing that he cares, in a bitter sweet way. Sasuke's like dark chocolate, sweet inside his bitterness.

We land on the ground with a gentle thud. Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin are waiting impatiently by the other window.  
>"Ugh! We were waiting for ages! What took you so long?" Karin glares at me.<br>"Turns out Arashi didn't have the scroll was looking for, I couldn't sense it's presence at all. His brother must still have it" Sasuke explains, still not placing me on the ground.

I'm sure I can walk now, I don't need him to carry me everywhere.  
>"Uchiha-san, you can put me down now. I think I can walk" I say softly, releasing my grip of him.<br>"You're too weak to walk; you're still effected by the paralysis jutsu" Sasuke grasps onto my legs, not letting me get back on my feet.

"I'm fine" I insist, wriggling out of his grip and standing up.  
>I stand on my own two legs, feeling normal then suddenly my legs cave again and I drop to the ground, grazing my knees on the pavement.<br>"This is nothing" I attempt to get back on my feet again then miserably failing, crashing to the concrete again.

"What happened to Hinata-chan?" Jugo asks, in a slightly concerned voice.  
>"Arashi used chakra paralysis jutsu to take advantage of her and the effects still haven't worn off" Sasuke explains as he bends over, scoops me up, and then slings me over his shoulder.<p>

My knees are scraped and grazed, and I'm dizzy. It doesn't help that he's carrying me upside down. Woah, the blood's starting rush to my head…I suppose I can't complain entirely, I have a nice view of Sasuke's ass.  
>Wait…did I just think that? Crap, I'm turning into a fan girl. It must be the blood rushing to my head. I must not think these impure thoughts! Bad Hinata, No! No, staring at Sasuke's Uchiha's ass!<p>

It makes it hard not to look when it's right there, on display.  
>After about ten minutes of squeezing my eyes shut, trying not to gawk at The Uchiha's ass. We're at the Inn.<p>

The only way to know we're there is because I can see the acorn coloured carpet and hear the flirtatious voice of the receptionist.  
>"There's only one room left, and it only has one double bed, but if you like I can supply you with a few mattresses?" A voice of a woman in her twenties offers.<p>

"Sure, we'll take it" Sasuke mumbles, before rummaging around in his pockets in search for money.

"Don't worry about paying for your room, it's the least I can do for you since you all have to share a room. If you need _anything_, I'll be here. Sitting at my desk" The woman chirps, heaving certain emphasis on the word 'anything'. Sasuke shudders and nods his head as the woman directs us down the hall to where our room is.

Soon, I am gently set down on the double bed and the world turns right side up again. I flop onto the mattress, sinking into the olive duvet.

My brain hurts from being upside so long. After my brain adjusts from being right side up, I sit up.  
>"Who's going to sleep where?" I ask<p>

"I claim the bed!" Suigetsu yells, diving onto the bed and making a snow angel in the duvet.  
>Karin frowns. "I want the bed"<br>"I'm the leader, so I get the bed" Sasuke declares and Karin smiles mischievously and whispers something in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he shakes his head at Karin's suggestion, repulsed at her offer.  
>Jugo is just standing there amongst the bickering. Poor Jugo, he should be the one who gets the bed, he's the largest out of all of us.<p>

"I think Jugo should be the one to get the bed, he needs the most room" I almost have to shout over the racket to get my suggestion across.  
>"Che, new girls don't get a say in things like this" Karin replies sourly.<p>

I frown. "It's logic, the largest person gets the largest bed" I continue, ignoring Karin's snide comment.  
>Sasuke nods his head hesitantly.<p>

"Fine, Jugo. You can have the bed and someone go ask that lady why it's taking so long for the mattresses to get here" Sasuke orders us crankily.

Still, quite tired from the chakra paralysis jutsu, I stay perched on the bed allowing someone else to go ask the receptionist about the mattress.

Jugo swings his backpack off his back and empties it's contents on the bed.  
>Scrolls, scrolls and more scrolls.<br>"What are all those for?" I ask curiously.  
>"It's a bother carrying around clothes, food and other necessities so on and there's about a truckload of stuff that Karin needs so we keep all those things in these scrolls" Jugo explains as he unfurls the bulkiest scroll in the collection onto the duvet.<p>

Placing an enormous hand in the centre of the scroll, he mutters "Summoning Jutsu" under his breath before a huge assortment of clothes were lined across the scroll.  
>"I summoned all the clothes so you guys can pick which clothes you want to sleep in" Jugo announces as he gestures towards the line of clothes.<p>

They seemed to all be sorted into different sizes. First there were gigantic clothes that were probably Jugo's, then there were two sets of clothes that were pretty much the same size, those two sets most likely belonged to Sasuke and Suigetsu then there were girls clothes that belonged to Karin.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I ask, realizing I only have the clothes I stole from that shop and my usual ninja attire.

"Can you fit Karin's clothes?" Jugo asks, reading the tag off a tiny lilac singlet.  
>"Size 8" He reads and frowns, knowing I am most definitely not a size 8.<p>

I'm not fat, I'm just a bit curvier than Karin. It's not too hard, Karin's figure is like Sakura's. Almost completely straight up and down, that's what happens when you diet too much.

Also, if I wear that singlet, cleavage will be on full display.  
>"I can't fit size eight" I say as Jugo, flicks the singlet back onto the pile.<p>

"Well, then you'll have to wear men's clothes. Will boxers and a baggy t-shirt do?" Jugo asks as he points to a pair of plain back boxers and a navy blue t-shirt in The Uchiha's pile.

"Yeah, that'll do but won't it be weird wearing Sasuke's clothes. I mean, the t-shirts alright but his boxers?" I flinch at the thought of where those boxers have been.

Jugo shrugs. "Karin doesn't mind wearing his clothes"

Sasuke's head whips around to join in our conversation.  
>"Karin was wearing my clothes? When was this? I wasn't told" Sasuke sends a death glare to an innocent looking Jugo.<p>

"I just saw her wearing them" Jugo states, looking at Karin who has gone completely red in the face.  
>"I wasn't wearing his clothes! You must have been seeing things!" Karin denies this accusation and folds her arms.<p>

"Anyway…." I chuckle, trying to drag the topic back to what I'm supposed to wear. "What should I wear? Karin's clothes are far too small, It would be creepy to wear Sasuke's boxers, Suigetsu only has pyjama pants to sleep in and Jugo's clothes are enormous!"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "My boxers are clean, I give you permission to wear them" He says hesitantly.  
>"Okay then, problem solved" Suigetsu declares and I sigh.<p>

Regardless of how clean they are, it is strange to wear a guy's boxers. Oh well, at least I have something to sleep in.

There is a gentle knock at the door. Suigetsu opens the door to three men hauling four large mattresses into the room and one man carrying a huge wad of blankets and pillows.  
>"It's about time" Sasuke mumbles as they drag the mattresses into a pile in the corner before exiting silently.<p>

I pounce onto the purple mattress in the centre, claiming the softest looking mattress for myself. Sasuke sits on the dark blue one next to mine and Karin scrambles onto the hot pink mattress on the other side of Sasuke's. Suigetsu is left with the thick pale blue mattress but seems satisfied with it.

I flick my glance over to the pile of blankets, I quickly clamber over to the stack of blankets and I drag a spinach green duvet and feather pillow to my mattress. That's my bed all set up.

My body seems to moving well, I guess the chakra paralysis has worn off now.  
>Suigetsu stretches his arms and yawns.<br>"I'm going to sleep" He announces and curls up on the mattress without even bothering to retrieve blankets.

"I agree with Suigetsu, all of us should get to bed now" Sasuke nods his head as he hurls an orange duvet onto his bedding.

All of us silently agree with the leader and eventually settle into our beds.

I'm wearing Sasuke's boxers and T-shirt now. They smell delicious, I wonder what kind of fabric softener he uses.  
>The t-shirt's quite baggy and I'm not wearing a bra because Jugo (with a light blush on his cheeks) gave me a plain bra that Karin never wore and it was too small and dug into my skin. I did fit the underwear though. It's brand new of course, I would never wear someone else's underwear. Although, technically I'm wearing Sasuke's underwear…..Okay, I'll never call the boxers underwear again, it sounds completely wrong.<p>

Especially when I say 'I'm wearing Sasuke's underwear', yeah, that sounds wrong.  
>I bury my face into my pillow at this point and about five minutes later I fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes flash open after I hear a distinct 'Rustle, rustle, rustle, CRUNCH'. Someone's eating crisps. Without me.<p>

I stretch my arms and glimpse at the crisp culprit. Suigetsu.  
>"Where did you get these?" I ask as I plunge my hand into the bag of chips and shove one into my mouth.<p>

"I felt like something to eat so I summoned a bag of chips from the food scroll" Suigetsu explains. I love crisps. Almost as much as Choji does.

After the packet is completely demolished, Suigetsu and I sit there on our beds. Licking the salt and grease off our fingers.

I frown at the empty packet of crisps.  
>"I'm still hungry" I pout, rubbing my unsatisfied stomach.<br>"There's no more good stuff left in the food scrolls" Suigetsu tells me when my hungry gaze drifts to the pile of scrolls next to Jugo's bed.

"Where are we going to get food from?" I ask, as if this is an urgent situation.  
>Suigetsu smiles mischievously. "At the reception, there's a fridge. There's bound to be snacks in there, that receptionist had a whole lot of empty sweet packets on her desk" Suigetsu licks his lips and I grin.<p>

"Genius! But how are we supposed to take it? Sasuke would kill us if we knocked her out, she'd probably end up reporting us to the village ninja's and Arashi would find out of our whereabouts. How can we get past without her noticing? If shinobi stay at this Inn very often, she probably has good senses" I ponder this for a moment.

"One of us will transform into Sasuke and distract her, while the other one steals her food!" Suigetsu exclaims triumphantly and quite loudly which awakens Jugo.

Jugo sits up, rubbing his eyes with his fists like a baby. How cute.  
>"What's happening? Why are you yelling?" Jugo questions, his eyes half open.<p>

I glance over to Sasuke and Karin. Both of them are asleep and Karin is clinging to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke will have a nice surprise in the morning.

"I wasn't yelling" Suigetsu crosses his arms.  
>"Jugo-kun! Do you want to help Suigetsu-kun and I raid the receptionist's fridge?" I ask animatedly.<br>Jugo's stomach growls and he soothes it by gently patting it.

"Sure, I'm starving" He accepts as he kicks the orange duvet off his body and slides out of bed, rising to his feet before stretching long muscley arms.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

><p>Suigetsu peers around the corner while Jugo and I press our backs against the wall. I feel like I'm going on an important mission, adrenaline is streaming through my veins.<p>

"Target found. Enemy in sight" Suigetsu mumbles and looks at Jugo and I expectantly. "What?" Jugo and I ask in unison.  
>"Aren't one of you going to transform into Sasuke?" Suigetsu asks, crumpling his eyebrows together.<p>

Jugo and I shake our heads.  
>Suigetsu rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll be the distraction while you two do the fun bit"<p>

Jugo and I smile at Suigetsu's sacrifice, even though it was his idea he gets stuck with the worst job.  
>After a quick hand sign there is a small puff of smoke and Suigetsu has transformed into an exact copy of Sasuke.<p>

"Okay, mission commence" The Sasuke look-alike says as he strolls up to the reception desk and leans on the counter with his elbows.  
>The woman looks delighted and surprised at the same time.<br>The woman has red hair and is probably in her late twenties. How gross, she was making a move on Sasuke and she's most likely ten years older than him!

"Oh, so you've taken up my offer" The woman smiles seductively as she yanks her top down a bit further.  
>Poor Suigetsu! Oh well, the foods worth it.<p>

We have to wait until she's completely distracted by Suigetsu when we make a move for the fridge.  
>"How could I not take up on it?" The Sasuke look-alike drawls, leaning closer towards her face. The woman's cheeks show a tinge of red as she stares into his obsidian eyes.<p>

"She's distracted! To the fridge!" I whisper as I lay myself down on the carpet and shuffle to the receptionist desk on my belly, followed by Jugo.

We both silently crawl behind the counter, while Suigetsu is trying to keep the receptionist occupied. Woops, I think I'm dragging blood across the carpet with my knees. Crap! She'll definitely notice that!

No time to worry about that at the moment. Swiping a strand of Indigo hair out of my eyes, I try my best to gently tug the fridge open quietly and unnoticed.

Jugo grins as I manage to open it without a sound and begins to bulldoze the contents of the fridge shelf by shelf with his arm into an orange sack.

I sneak a glimpse at Suigetsu and his lips are locked with the red haired woman, he has a traumatized expression his face and he waves his arms around frantically in the air, signalling for us to hurry up.

Jugo and I obey and we both dash out from behind the counter, scrambling out of there like a few mice raiding the goods from the pantry.

The Sasuke-look-alike shortly follows muttering a lame excuse to the red haired woman.  
>Suigetsu changes back to his true form once we're safely in the hallway and executes a water summon jutsu to clean out the blood stains in the carpet.<p>

"Let's get back to the room before Sasuke finds out we left" I whisper, knowing the Uchiha will not be pleased if he finds out we left the room at three o'clock in the morning to steal food from the receptionist.

Jugo and Suigetsu both nod their heads and we scurry back to the room, Jugo lugging around the sack of food.  
>We tiptoe into the room to see a sleeping Uchiha wearing Karin's glasses. I do not want to know how that happened.<p>

Jugo dumps the sack on Suigetsu's mattress and the contents of it spills out across the duvet.  
>Food, food glorious food! Jugo, Suigetsu and I sit there for a moment, gawking at the food.<br>Crisps, half a container full of chicken fried rice, lollies, instant ramen in a cup, chocolate, salad, gummy bears, muffins, maltesers, m & m's and a few other random things like yogurt and milk.

"There's so much junk food!" I exclaim, scooping a packet of ready salted chips onto my lap and shoving them into my mouth.  
>Jugo tears open a bag of gummy bears and shovels them into his mouth while Suigetsu sinks his teeth into a blueberry muffin.<p>

After Suigetsu finishes scoffing down a blueberry muffin, he struggles to open a stubborn packet of maltesers. "Stupid plastic! Open dammit!" He curses, before squeezing the packet as hard as possible.  
>'POP!'<br>"Fuck" Suigetsu mutters under his breath and Sasuke sits up and glances around the room in confusion.

He narrows his onyx eyes and removes Karin's glasses then frowns at us.  
>We all laugh nervously; we look so guilty right now. Suigetsu has maltesers all over his lap, Jugo has a gummy bear stuck to the corner of his lip and I have a chip hanging out of my mouth.<p>

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Sasuke asks, furrowing his eyebrows together.  
>Suigetsu is the first the speak. "Um, we were hungry so we thought we'd grab something to eat"<p>

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "Where did you get those snacks from? Last time I checked, there was only one packet of chips left in the food scroll" He gestures to the huge pile of snacks on the mattress.

"The lady at the reception gave them to us" I say, trying to sound convincing. Jugo and Suigetsu ruin it by snickering into their sleeves.  
>"You stole it? We're not supposed to do anything that's going to get us noticed!" Sasuke fumes and storms over to our snacks and shoves it into Jugo's sack.<p>

"All three of you are going to return all this food to her fridge with being caught, I'll tag along to make sure you don't scoff it all down before returning it" Sasuke points towards the door and marches us down the hallway.

"Sorry Mum" I murmur. I earn a death glare from Sasuke and a hi-five from Suigetsu.  
>"Old fart, never lets us have any fun" Suigetsu whispers .<p>

We reach the end of the hallway and I peer over the corner to see an empty chair and empty desk.  
>"Where is she?" Asks Jugo, scratching the back of his head.<br>I peak over the counter to see the red haired woman lying on the floor.  
>I rush over to her side and activate my Byakugan. Her chakra system isn't moving.<p>

"She's dead"


	4. Chapter 4: The Forest of Illusions

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter!  
>The last chapter was mostly about Jugo, Suigetsu and Hinata's friendship with a little bit of SasuHina.<br>I really liked the last chapter, it was fun to write and I hope it was fun for you guys to read.  
>No update next week, sorry guys! I'm going on holiday and it's lucky that I managed to finish this chapter. Stay tuned for the week after next week though<br>This week's chapter is kind of the plot building chapter, and there's more adventure in it as well. I made up quite a lot of this stuff but it does make sense. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>"She's dead"<br>Suigetsu gawks at me, Sasuke's eyes widen but keep his composure and Jugo furrows his eyebrows.  
>"What? She was alive a couple of minutes ago!" Suigetsu exclaims as he kneels on the ground next to me to scowl at the woman's dead body.<p>

"Sasuke-san-" I begin before Sasuke interrupts.  
>"It was Arashi's brother, Daichi. Daichi would have ordered one of his subordinates to do this, she was killed with medical ninjutsu. Daichi has little knowledge of medical ninjutsu and wouldn't be able to do it this skilfully" Sasuke explains.<p>

"Why would he want to kill her, why didn't he come after us, we were in the same building" Jugo asks, scratching his head in confusion.  
>"He killed her to send us a message; it means that he's after me. Daichi can't kill me or any of you because I have something he wants" Sasuke folds his arms, and looks as if he expects us to ask what Daichi wants.<p>

"What does he want?" Suigetsu and Jugo ask in unison.  
>Sasuke purses his lips.<br>"He wants my eyes. He needs a strong ocular jutsu to open the doors to the Himitsu Me temple"

"Why would he want to go in there? Isn't that place forbidden? You know, whoever goes in, doesn't come out?" Suigetsu puzzles, narrowing his violet eyes slightly.  
>"That's only a myth. Only a few people know that inside the Himitsu Me temple are all the secrets of the Byakugan and Sharingan" Sasuke confides, tapping his finger on his eyelid.<p>

Wait a sec. Secrets of the Byakugan? Locked away in a temple? Father never told me anything about this, nobody in the clan has ever mentioned it.  
>"So, what's the plan?" Jugo questions, slightly annoyed that his leader is leaving out crucial information.<p>

"Daichi is the only man who knows where the temple is. Once he leads us there, we'll kill him and enter the temple to steal the information. That is my objective. To steal the secrets from the temple and increase the power of my sharingan" Sasuke states simply.

"If you can open the temple by yourself, what do you need me for?" I ask, beginning to wonder why he needs me for his objective anyway.  
>"Yes, it's true that I can open the temple by myself but there is a powerful jutsu cast on the doors of the temple that if only one type of the two powerful ocular jutsu's, for example only sharingan then the person will lose their eye sight forever. This jutsu was put in place after the Uchiha's started sabotaging the Hyuga's Byakugan information" He informs me.<p>

"So what you're saying is, if we open the doors together then you won't go blind?"

Sasuke nods his head and I bite my lip.  
>"Then I can go home?" I ask hopefully.<br>"You'd be free to go home. But if you choose to enter the temple learn of the secrets, you'd have to stay with me. I'm not letting the secrets leak out into the leaf village"

Fair enough.  
>I can't wait to get back to village. I'll see Naruto, Neji, Father, Hanabi, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Kurenai sensei.<p>

I scan the woman with my Byakugan, it seems as if flesh has been severed on her back.  
>I roll the woman over on her belly, her skin's quite warm, she was killed only minutes ago.<br>Daichi's subordinate did a good job.

I tug her shirt up to see numerous slashes on her back. The cuts aren't deep at all, more like scratches. I examine the series of dashes on her back. Wait a sec; it looks like a map.

"Sasuke, come look at this" I say gently, carefully making sure it sounded like a request rather than an order.  
>"What is it?" Sasuke questions as he kneels down next to me. I deactivate my Byakugan.<br>"Look at these cuts on her back, it looks like a map. Maybe he drew a map to the temple" I gesture to the woman's back and he shakes his head.

"Daichi wants the secrets of the Sharingan and the Byakugan to himself; he wouldn't have wanted to give us a map to the temple" Sasuke traces the cuts with his finger.

"This map is probably to Daichi's hideout or the place that Daichi wants to meet us" Sasuke pauses for a moment.  
>"Jugo, Suigetsu, Hinata, pack up our stuff and wake up Karin. We'll leave now, the faster we do this, the better" Sasuke orders us as his eyes fade into crimson, copying the map with the sharingan.<p>

I follow Jugo and Suigetsu down the hallway and into our room. I fold up our bedding and place all the mattresses in a neat stack in the corner.  
>Jugo is neatly packing all the scrolls into his bag, probably in alphabetical order.<p>

And what's Suigetsu doing? He saunters over to Karin's sleeping body with a sly grin plastered on his face. Oh no.  
>Suigetsu forms a few hand signs. "Water summon jutsu!" He jeers as a wave of water forms in the air and dumps down onto a sleeping Karin. Karin's eyes widen in shock and she leaps to her feet.<br>"Suigetsu!" Karin shouts angrily as she socks Suigetsu in the face with a heavy fist.  
>Suigetsu's face liquefies, water spurting like a fountain then his face takes it's shape again after a few moments.<p>

"Sasuke told me to wake you up" Suigetsu explains, as Karin squeezes her hair out.  
>"I'm gonna get you for this Shark Shit" Karin growls.<br>"Suigetsu, use an evaporation jutsu to dry Karin off. Sasuke's in a hurry" Jugo rolls his eyes at his team mate's antics.

A few minutes later, all of Team Taka are standing in the reception office, in our usual attire, with bags under our eyes. Except Sasuke and Karin of course, they're the only ones that actually got over a few hours of sleep.

Sasuke flicks his eyes over all of us, his eyes stop at me.  
>"You're still wearing your forehead protector, take it off" Sasuke commands, pointing at my Konoha leaf headband that is wound around my neck.<br>I grasp onto it tightly.

"No, this is the only thing left that's connecting me to the village" I say firmly.  
>Sasuke steps forward a gives me a challenging look.<br>"It looks strange. A leaf Nin travelling around without other leaf Nin, some people will get suspicious. Take it off or I'll slash out the leaf symbol with my Chokuto" Sasuke grips his sword and I step away from him.

"Fine. I'll put it in my pocket." I sigh and untie my head band and thrust it into the pocket of my pants. At least I know it's still there, even though I can't see it.

"Let's go" Sasuke orders as he leads us out of the Inn.

* * *

><p>"So where about's is this hideout anyway?" Karin asks, or more so nags.<br>Sasuke has just finished explaining to her why she was woken up in the middle of the night to travel to some unknown place.

"It's somewhere in the forest of Illusion. When we get there we have to be careful because the forest has been known to play tricks on your minds" Sasuke warns us casually.  
>Crap, I'm going to have to activate my Byakugan in the forest because I hate to admit it but I get tricked really easily.<p>

About 20 minutes later we reach the outskirts of the forest.  
>It's a huge mass of different trees, stretching into darkness. There's a strange aura coming from the forest, almost like chakra.<br>Karin stumbles back slightly.

"What is it Karin?" Sasuke demands, shooting her an expectant gaze.  
>"T-the trees, they have chakra" She splutters.<br>Suigetsu rolls his eyes. "That's ridiculous, trees don't have chakra, they're...trees!"

Jugo nods his head in agreement.  
>I activate my Byakugan. All of the trees have a thin surge on chakra flowing through them, they're all connected together.<p>

The trees are almost forming some sort of chakra network for the forest. It's like the forest is human and the trees are the chakra system.

"This must be how the forest plays mind tricks on you, the forest uses genjutsu" I conclude.  
>"You know, I heard about the forest of illusions. There was a legend that a witch cast a spell on it to make it play mind games with you but I guess some shinobi must have used a jutsu on it to protect something in the forest" Jugo says as he strokes the cute orange bird that is perched on his shoulder.<p>

Suigetsu hoists his cleaver onto his shoulder and raises an eyebrow.  
>"I'm not scared of a bunch of trees!" Suigetsu exclaims as he marches into the forest.<br>"Suigetsu, be careful" Sasuke cautions him, after following him into the forest.

Sasuke overtakes Suigetsu and Suigetsu glares at him.  
>"Just cause you're the leader doesn't mean you have to stand in front all the time" Suigetsu barks at the raven haired boy.<p>

"You don't even know where to go" Sasuke retorts and Suigetsu frowns.  
>We venture further into the forest. The air in the forest is colder and has a bitter edge to it; it pricks goose bumps up on my calf muscles.<p>

Karin is shuddering at the chakra in the trees, Suigetsu is grumbling to himself about Sasuke being a self-righteous bastard, Jugo is whispering to the robin which is now perched on his finger and Sasuke is being...well, Sasuke.

The wind whips through the trees and rips my hair away from my face. A blast of chilly air slams into my stomach and I stumble backwards, plunging into a bush and landing on my ass.  
>Twigs and branches in the bush have scraped my sides and are still digging into my back.<br>I attempt to inhale deeply but it seems as if the wind had knocked the breath out of me.  
>That sounds so silly. The wind winded me.<p>

I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again. I open them to darkness.  
>Suddenly I hear a click and the light switches on. I'm in my bedroom again, sitting up in my bed and Naruto is standing at the light switch with that trade mark grin of his plastered on his face.<br>"Hinata-chan! You're finally awake! I was beginning to wonder if you were going to wake up" Naruto bounds over to me and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug.  
>"What's happening?" I ask, asking myself more than I am asking Naruto.<p>

"Oh, they found you asleep in the forest and brought you back to your bedroom" Naruto explains as he kisses me on the cheek.  
>"Oh, okay" I say absentmindedly.<br>The blond boy settles himself on top of me, his knees clasping onto my sides.  
>"I missed you while you were away on the mission, I missed you so much" He whispers as his lips trail down my neck.<p>

"Naruto-kun" I whisper, hugging him closer.  
>Suddenly, I transport to the bedroom door and Naruto is on top of someone else.<br>Tears stream down my cheeks as I see a woman with bubble gum pink hair underneath Naruto.

"I love you, Sakura-chan, I love you" He chants, his heart-breaking words fill my head and I collapse to the floor boards, on my knees.  
>His lips crush against hers and he only breaks away to say 'I love you'.<br>"Naruto-kun, I love you" I try to shout but it comes out as a murmur.

My father walks down the hallway and scowls at me.  
>"Useless, no wonder why he chose her over you" He scolds, his words echo in my mind.<br>Sakura sits up and peers over Naruto's shoulder.  
>"Who's that girl? Crying in the doorway? In my house?" She asks, pointing a manicured finger in my direction.<p>

The blond boy shrugs. "I don't know her".  
>Neji saunters through the hallway and steps over me to get into the bedroom. His chocolate brown hair tied back into it's usual loose pony tail. "Neji-nii-san!" I cry, as he completely ignores me.<br>Neji hauls Naruto off Sakura and dumps him onto the floor.  
>Trust Neji to make me feel better, he's such a good cousin, doing that for me.<p>

"Don't you touch Sakura-sama!" He growls.  
>Sakura-sama?<br>"Neji-nii-san!" Sakura whines.  
>She just called him Neji-nii-san, she and Neji aren't related, they aren't even close friends.<br>"Sakura-sama is the heiress to our clan, you touch her again and I'll rip your head off dobe!" Neji threatens.

"Neji?" I glance up at him, questioningly, hoping he hadn't lost his mind as well.  
>"Who are you? Get out of my house before I beat you to a pulp" Neji hisses.<p>

His words sting. All the words sting, the painful phrases whirl around in my head.  
>"I love you Sakura-chan"<br>"Useless, No wonder why he chose her over you"  
>"I don't know her"<br>"Don't you touch Sakura-sama!"  
>"Who are you? Get out of my house before I beat you to a pulp".<br>Burning tears, slither down my cheeks, it feels like I'm crying acid. My tears are melting my skin.  
>It hurts, it fucking hurts.<p>

I sob more, nobody knows me, I'm pathetic, pitiful. I feel like throwing up but I have nothing in my stomach.  
>Instead I settle for screaming. I shriek as loud as possible, my voice wavers through sobs but I continue screeching.<p>

I don't want to live, I want to kill myself, I hate this, everything is fucked up.  
>I withdraw a kunai from my pouch and raise it to my throat.<br>Just before I'm about to plunge the kunai into my throat a hand latches onto my wrist.  
>His hand is warm and comforting.<br>I tilt my head up to see a raven haired boy with a concerned expression on his face, gazing down at me with crimson eyes.

He effortlessly plucks the kunai from my hands.  
>"Hinata, it's not real" He whispers as he kneels down next to me.<br>"What?" I ask, confused. I can feel everything; I can feel the smooth wooden planks beneath my feet, the warmth of his hands, his hot breath brushes against my neck, the throbbing pain in my chest.

"Listen, the forest is playing a trick on you. The only way to escape from the illusion is to completely believe that it's not real" He explains.  
>"Sasuke, you don't understand" I crinkle my eyebrows together, fat tears trailing down my cheeks, dropping off my chin.<p>

"This is real, this is what's happening, my family don't remember me, and they haven't even come after me since I joined your team. Naruto loves Sakura more than anything and doesn't know me and my father has always thought I was useless. Don't tell me this isn't real because it is! It's more real than reality!" I almost scream at him as I blink away the new tears forming in my eyes.

Sasuke keeps his composure.  
>"You're the one who doesn't understand. It's not the forest that's created this, it's your mind. The forest compiles all your deep thoughts and fears and plays them out right before your eyes.<br>This is only real from your point of view, you have to look at the big picture" Sasuke says calmly as he brushes his fingers against my eyelid.

"W-what do you mean?" I stutter.  
>"I meant that you have to look at it from all perspectives. From other perspectives it looks ridiculous, your family could never simply 'forget' about you, they're probably on our tail right now, You don't know how Naruto feels about Sakura- for all you know he could only cherish her as a friend and your father may think that you are useless but you definitely not useless, if you were; you wouldn't be on my team" Sasuke explains in a collected manner.<p>

I nod my head.  
>"I see, that does seem ridiculous" I tap my chin and Sasuke smiles.<br>A proper smile, not that smug smile that usually graces his lips.  
>He looks nice when he smiles.<p>

He stares at me for a few moments and opens his mouth to say something but he quickly stops himself.  
>"What?" I ask, poking him in the shoulder.<br>"Nothing" He replies immediately.  
>"Okay, I know this isn't real now, you've convinced me" I state and the scene around us fades into the forest and bush.<p>

Sasuke helps me climb out of the bush and his eyes melt from crimson to onyx.  
>"You used your sharingan to enter my illusion?" I ask, wondering why the Byakugan can't do cool things like that.<p>

Sasuke simply nods his head and we continue forward into the forest.

* * *

><p>AN: No cliffhanger this time! I thought it would be mean to add a cliff hanger because the next chapter is going to be late (a week late). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i had fun making up Hinata's Illusion. XD Do you think I should add in Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin or Sasuke's Illusion?  
>Please Review, i love it when people review!<br>When someone reviews I get all pumped up and start writing more of the story which means longer chapters!  
>Extremely sorry about the shortness of this chapter but i'm lucky that I even managed to post it with me getting ready for my holiday and everything.<br>Until next time ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Drowning

A/N: Bonjour readers!  
>This is my first update after vacation! I apologise for the shortness of it but I found a nice spot to end it and I want to work on my other story 'Fairytales are better than Reality'.<br>This chapter is kind of serious, but I like it.  
>As promised I have included Sasuke's illusion and I spent ages trying to figure out how I could show you it from Hinata's POV. Using my intense brain power I figured out a way and it works perfectly.<br>I hope you guys have been watching the latest episodes of Naruto where Sasuke's trying to kill Danzou (Absolutely **EPIC** fight scene) and I'm basing some of my story on Sasuke wanting to murder Danzou. Anyway, enjoy reading

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd either be a Plagiarist, Masashi Kishimoto or Masashi Kishimoto's wife.

Don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>"Do you even know where we're going?" A frustrated red head asks Sasuke, as she furrows her eyebrows together.<br>"I assume we're supposed to follow the path, but I'm not one hundred percent sure" He replies bluntly and Suigetsu scowls at the raven haired boy.  
>"You criticized me of not knowing where to go, yet you don't even know yourself!"<br>Sasuke frowns as Suigetsu glares at him expectantly.  
>"Shut-up Suigetsu, I'm the leader and I stand in front"<p>

"Arrogant bastard" Suigetsu mumbles under his breath.  
>Sasuke ignores Suigetsu's grumbling and whirls around to face us all.<br>"I've already told Hinata this but if one of you by chance get caught in an illusion you have to believe it's not real. The forest will play horrific games with your mind but you have to isolate yourself from the illusion and know it's an illusion. It takes a lot of chakra for me to enter your mind with my sharingan so I hope you will all be able to manage by yourselves. Hinata" His eyes dart in my direction.

"You might be able to enter someone's illusion with your Byakugan. Since Byakugan doesn't usually specialize in genjutsu it may be difficult but it is possible. You have to zoom in clearly on the chakra pathways flowing through their brain, keep on zooming in until you're actually inside the illusion" Sasuke explains and I wince.  
>Zooming in too close with the Byakugan would take a heap of concentration and chakra but I suppose it helps to know.<p>

I'm just about nod in reply when a kunai comes hurling towards my face.  
>I manage to catch the Kunai between my fingers and I deliver the kunai flying back in the direction it came from almost immediately. The kunai disappears into the bushes and doesn't seem to hit anyone.<br>"Where are they?" I ask aloud and Karin taps her nose and pauses.  
>"They're above us!" She yelps and I activate my Byakugan and leap into the air.<p>

"Rotation!" I summon my chakra to the palms of my hands and spin 360®, a globe of chakra surrounding me as six shinobi are sent off course and injured.  
>Luckily Neji taught me that technique; it comes in handy quite often.<p>

The six shinobi skid on the ground before scrambling back to their feet.  
>"What are you all doing in the forest? All of you leave at once" A man with tuffs of blonde hair orders us and Suigetsu folds his arms.<br>"We're here to see Daichi" Suigetsu answers and glancing back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Suigetsu asks and I swivel round to see Sasuke lying on the ground.  
>His chakra pathways are disrupted.<br>"He's in an illusion" I say and Jugo raises his eyebrows.  
>"What should we do?" The orange haired man asks and Karin slaps him on the arm.<p>

"We can't do anything, moron. Sasuke-kun's cool and elite, he'll be fine" Karin reassures herself more than she's reassuring Jugo.

"He knows what to do" Suigetsu adds and I kneel down next to Sasuke.  
>His chest is still.<br>"He's not breathing! He's holding his breath!" I shake his shoulders urgently and Karin freezes.  
>I don't know why my heart is beating so fast. I should be glad he's not breathing. If he dies I get to go home. Why do I want him to live?<p>

"Do something! Make him breathe!" Karin shouts.  
>What am I supposed to do? They're his team mates; they should be the ones trying to shove oxygen down his throat. Why am I just as worried as they are? Have I really become a member of Team Taka?<br>Those questions will have to be left unanswered; right now my only intention is saving Sasuke. I'll worry about the reason later.

Sasuke said I might be able to enter illusions with my Byakugan, right?  
>I've never done this before but I'll give it a shot.<br>I concentrate hard, drawing more chakra to my eyes than usual.  
>Focus Hinata, you can do this.<br>I zoom in on his brain chakra paths, I have a nice close up of his brain chakra flows.  
>Just a little further, a bit more.<p>

Everything switches to darkness. Are my eyes closed or something? I can't tell.  
>Slowly the darkness fades into a scene.<br>It's quite a nice scene. I'm standing before a pond on an autumn day. The water is forest green and has a layer of moss coating the top of it. Trees stripped from their leaves lean over the water as if to stare at their naked bodies.  
>Orange, red and yellow leaves float on the surface of the pond, patiently making their way across the water; following only the still current of the water and the light breeze of wind passing by.<p>

My eyes skim over the water and I notice bubbles popping upon the surface, through the layer of moss and mud under one of the magnolia trees.  
>Someone's drowning.<br>It has to be Sasuke.  
>I dive into the water. The illusion's so strange. I can feel the sludge seeping through my jacket. It's even more real than my illusion, no wonder why Sasuke's trapped inside it.<p>

I squint into the water. I can barely see anything other than muddy water.  
>Wait a sec; I can see a few figures.<br>I swim closer to the moving figures.  
>An older man, a woman and a teenage boy are drowning Sasuke. All of them look quite similar to Sasuke, especially the teenage boy. The teenage boy looks like Sasuke if he grew his hair longer and if his face was slightly more mature.<p>

Frantically I paddle over and kick the teenage boy in the head. My foot goes straight through his head and I gasp, muddy water contaminates my mouth and I feel like throwing up. It tastes foul!  
>Sasuke is holding his breath desperately, flailing his arms in the air while the man and the woman push down on his arms while the teenager holds him down my his stomach.<p>

If I can't touch the teenager, I probably can't touch the man and the woman. I have to aim for Sasuke.  
>I dive down deeper and latch onto Sasuke's hand, reaching through the woman who now has a startled expression on her face.<br>I haul him up to the surface, his eyes are closed, I hope I'm not too late.  
>I drag the raven haired boy onto the bank of the pond.<p>

"Sasuke, wake up" I whisper, patting him on the shoulder.  
>His chest is rising and falling so he's alive. He must be resting. How strange, falling asleep in an illusion.<br>This place hardly feels like an illusion. The grass beneath me is damp but warm from the sun. The air is brisk and cold, kind of like how it is early in the morning. On the other side of the pond, the man, the woman and the teenage boy are standing there. Their expressions are smiling and innocent, you'd hardly believe a few moments earlier they had just been trying to drown Sasuke.

I glance down at Sasuke and tap him on the nose. He has the perfect nose; it's in proportion with his face and has this childish shape to it. His nose is cute.  
>"Curse you for having such a nice nose" I grumble jealously and his eyes flick open.<br>"What was that?" He asks, a smirk plastered on his face.

"You weren't supposed to hear that" I mutter and frown at him.  
>"You know this is all an illusion right? We can go back to reality" I remind him and he nods and smiles at me thankfully. A rare occurrence to his mouth. I like making him smile; I wonder if he smiles often for other people?<br>"You saved me. I assumed that you would just let me die. My death would be convenient to you" He points out, ignoring my reminder.  
>I shrug. "I promised I'd help you obtain your goal. I don't break promises" I tell him.<br>I made that oath when I was twelve and watching Naruto chase after Sasuke.  
>It's such a shame, I used to have hope that Sasuke would return to the village and put Naruto at ease but now I know for sure he's not coming back.<p>

Sasuke has absolutely no intention of returning to the leaf village, I don't think he's even considered it. I'm covered head to toe with mucky water and moss, I don't want to be in this illusion anymore.  
>"Sasuke-kun, let's go back to the forest and find Daichi" I suggest and Sasuke shakes his head.<br>"I'm tired and the illusion is actually quite relaxing. This used to be my favourite place to come when I was little, when my family was still alive" He rests his hands behind his head and absent-mindedly stares up at the sky.

"I'm sorry for your loss Uchiha-san" I bow my head.  
>"Yeah" He replies blandly.<br>"Does it still hurt?" I ask  
>"It hurts beyond your belief"<p>

I draw circles in the grass with my finger.  
>"Is the saying true?" I ask as I fiddle with a lock of indigo hair.<br>"What saying?" Sasuke asks, sitting up and looking directly at my face. I avert my eyes away from his.  
>"Revenge is sweet"<p>

Sasuke pauses for a moment.  
>"Would you like the truth?"<br>I nod my head silently.  
>"You might not approve of some of the things I've done" He warns me and I frown at him.<br>"Don't treat me like a child Sasuke-kun" I tell him.

"Revenge made me kill my brother who was completely innocent. Revenge is controlling me right at this very moment. I'm about to slaughter one of the most powerful men in the world because of Revenge. So to answer your question, no. Revenge is most definitely not sweet, in fact it's bitter. Strangely it's that bitterness that keeps you craving more. How can I explain this? It's kind of like..." He taps his chin in thought before I finish his sentence.  
>"Like dark chocolate" I finish for him and he nods.<br>"Exactly. Revenge is like dark chocolate" He concludes.

"I think you should stop eating dark chocolate" I say as Sasuke purses his lips together, he ponders my suggestion for a moment before he locks his eyes with mine.  
>"I have to finish what I've started" He answers simply and I open my mouth to answer another question before he interrupts.<p>

"Let's go back to reality now. Trying to hold the illusion myself is giving me headache"

I open my eyes and sit up. Sure enough I'm in the forest again and Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo and six other men are standing over us tapping their feet impatiently.  
>"Ah, Sasuke-san. You're awake?" One of the men greets a sullen Uchiha animatedly.<br>"Who are you all?" Sasuke asks the six men.  
>"We're subordinates of Daichi. Daichi-sama told us if we met up with you we have to lead you to the hideout to negotiate"<p>

Sasuke nods his head.  
>"Go on, lead us there"<p>

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me" Suigetsu gawks at the enormous building, which is about the same size as the Hyuuga compound.<br>One of Daichi's subordinates named Hiroshi chuckles.  
>"I know, it's ridiculously huge for a hideout but Daichi-sama won't live in a building any smaller" Hiroshi explains as he leads us into the mansion.<p>

"The mansion is not only protected by the forest but also by a powerful area-masking jutsu"  
>He continues as we stroll into the mansion and into the main room where a man in his forties is lounging in a luxurious arm chair. His hair is the exact shade of brown as his brother but that's all he has in common with him. This man is quite slender and his eyes are a dull grey, his cheekbones are quite high and he seems a lot more trimmed than his brother.<p>

As we enter the man's bored expression automatically changes into an animated expression as he interlaces his fingers together.  
>"Ah, Sasuke...I've been expecting you" He says in a monotone.<br>Geez, how cliché can this guy get?

Sasuke frowns.  
>"You started up the rumour that Arashi had the teleportation scroll to the temple, didn't you? He's dead now because of that rumour" Sasuke asks him harshly as the man remains unphased.<br>He waves his hand as if to dismiss the subject.

"A small price to pay to protect the scrolls" He runs his fingers through his soft brown hair and sighs.  
>Sasuke chuckles.<br>"When I was about to kill him he told me you would be angry, he said you'd kill me"

"You killed him? I didn't expect it to be you Sasuke; you're usually quite soft when it comes to finishing the job" Daichi rummages around in his pocket and withdraws a packet of cigarettes.  
>"I'm not soft; it's just that murder usually causes problems later on. Besides, I didn't hesitate with your younger brother. The sick bastard tried to rape one of my team mates" Sasuke scowls at the ground and I wince.<p>

Just the mention of that incident turns my insides to slime.  
>Daichi clasps a cigarette between his lips and lights it. He inhales then blows out, a smoke cloud floating in the air.<br>"Let me guess" He says after puffing out a second cloud of smoke, using his free hand to point at me.  
>"It was her. She's Arashi's type. You're a Hyuuga aren't you? Geez, all the members of the Hyuuga clan are good looking aren't they?" Daichi smirks as Sasuke steps in front of me protectively.<p>

"Don't you dare" He hisses as Daichi chuckles.  
>"Calm down Sasuke, I'm not going to touch your precious Byakugan wielder. Now, let's get down to business. The deal is, I activate the teleportation jutsu to the temple and you and the Hyuuga open the temple. We both get access to the secrets" He looks at Sasuke expectantly.<p>

"Fine, it's a deal. But I'll only go along if you tell me what you want with the Byakugan and sharingan information" He shoots Daichi a suspicious look and Daichi pouts.  
>"I thought you trusted me"<br>"I'm not an idiot" Sasuke spits and he sighs.  
>"I'm planning on killing Danzou and implanting his sharingan in my body. Orochimaru's dead thanks to you and he was the only one who had enough knowledge to implant it, without killing Danzou. I figured that if I broke into the temple then I would be able to find out what I need to know to implant it without dying" He explains calmly yet cautiously and Sasuke nods with satisfaction.<p>

"I suppose that's okay. But just so you know, I plan on killing Danzou. That man ordered the massacre of my clan and if he dies, I intend on doing it myself" Sasuke clenches his fists together and Daichi nods.

"It doesn't matter to me who kills Danzou, as long as I get his sharingan"  
>Sasuke exhales. "Enough chit chat, let's go to the Himitsu me temple already, I'm getting impatient"<p>

Daichi mock salutes.  
>"Hiroshi! Open the safe and fetch me the teleportation scroll to the temple!" He yells.<p>

We're on our way to the Himitsu me temple. That means I'm almost going home. However, there's this funny feeling in my gut that tells me that it won't be so simple.

* * *

><p>Again, I'm sorry it's so short! Make sure you review to tell me what you think, I need your reviews otherwise I may lose hope in this story ^_^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: The Reunion

A/N: Hey guys! Back for more, eh?  
>I know a lot of you might be thinking that I decided to give up but I didn't!<br>Thanks to your reviews I'm not giving up!  
>It's just that recently I've been having major writers block on this story and usually I have visions for stories but none have been coming<br>Anyway, during this idea-drought I managed to write up a plan of what is going to happen in this story and I know how I'm going to end it!  
>You'll never be able to guess what happens :D<br>Oh yeah and for the person who asked if I meant animal crackers when I said animal shaped biscuits, yeah I think they're called animal crackers in America but in New Zealand they call them 'Iced animal biscuits'.  
>They're designed and advertised for little kids but I still love them, I wouldn't be able to live without them!<p>

I don't own Naruto because chaos would ensue if I did ^_^ 

* * *

><p>Hiroshi dumps a thick scroll onto the living room floor and unfurls it.<br>The paper is slightly crumpled with age and is curling in at the edges.  
>Daichi stands up and rubs his hands together.<br>"Okay, here's how it's going to work. This isn't a normal transportation scroll so the procedure is different. We can't simply just have one person activate the technique, we all have to activate it at the same time" The man explains.

"So, when I say go; we all place our hands on the scroll and activate the jutsu"  
>We all nod in agreement as we place our hands on the scroll.<br>Daichi, Hiroshi and a few of his other minions join us.  
>"Ready? One, two three, go" He chants and on the word go I summon chakra to the palm of my hand to activate the jutsu.<p>

SPLASH!  
>Within seconds I'm dumped ass first into freezing cold water. I sink lower and lower into the depths of the sea, the ocean or wherever the hell I am.<br>I'm supposed to be at the temple. Why am I underwater?  
>Wait a sec, I'm underwater, I better swim to the surface.<br>With a few strokes of the arms my head rises above the water and I gasp for breath, I never noticed how much I needed air until I got to the surface.  
>Coughing slightly I haul myself to stand on the water, focusing chakra to the soles of my feet and my palms.<p>

Suigetsu is the only one standing there and the rest are scrambling to their feet to stand on the water.  
>Suigetsu must be so used to water, it would be second nature for him to instantaneously stand on it.<br>I glance around to absorb my surroundings. It seems as if we're in the ocean; the smell of salt lingers in the air. The only land in sight is an old crumbling cliff that looks as if it could collapse any moment now and a few boulders coated with slippery moss.

There's also a dark cave that resembles a sharks mouth. Sharp jagged rocks line the top of the entrance and half of the cave is flooded with water.  
>"Ugh! We were supposed to teleport to the temple!" Karin complains as she climbs to her feet and glares at Daichi who is smiling sheepishly.<br>"I never knew that the scroll would teleport us here, anyway, that cave should lead us to the temple" Daichi replies and Sasuke frowns as he removes a lump of sea weed from his hair.

"I dislike being wet" The raven haired teen grumbles while I wring out my hair which is clinging to my face uncomfortably.  
>"My clothes are all soaked through" One of Daichi's henchman moans.<br>"Ew! A piece of seaweed went down my top!" Karin squeals and Daichi rolls his eyes and frowns at us all making a fuss.  
>Suigetsu chuckles.<br>"Quit whining, it's water not acid"

"Shut-up Shark-shit, why don't you make yourself useful and dry us all off?" Karin retorts, pushing her glasses higher upon her nose.  
>"What makes you think that I'll want to dry you off after that comment?"<br>"Hurry up and dry us off!"  
>"Make me"<p>

"Stop fighting you two! And Suigetsu, dry us off already or one of us will catch a cold" Sasuke interrupts their bickering and Suigetsu removes all the water from our clothes and skin a few hand signs later.

"So, the temple's on the other side of that cave, huh? Let's hurry up and pass through the cave before the tide comes in completely and the cave fills up completely" Jugo starts plodding towards the cave and Sasuke quickens his pace to overtake him as we all begin to enter the cave.

Just through that cave is the temple. I'll be able to go home soon.  
>Home sweet home.<br>I dig around in my pockets to search for my head band but all my hand emerges with is lint.  
>Where the hell did my head band go?<br>It was in my pocket at Daichi's hideout!  
>It must have fallen into the water. I have to find it.<br>Without a word I dive into the water.  
>"Hinata!" Someone shouts after me but I ignore it. I can't leave without my headband, it's the only item I have left that connects me to my village.<p>

The icy water pricks my skin, I shiver and activate my Byakugan.  
>Almost immediately I spot it's familiar shape.<br>I've gotten better at seeing things through the Byakugan that don't have heat signatures, especially familiar objects.  
>The headband is half buried in the sand and I swim over to it and clasp it into my hands before squeezing it against my chest.<br>Thank God I found it.

Suddenly a hand locks onto my arm and drags me to the surface. It gives me such a fright I open my mouth to gasp and water fills my lungs.  
>When I reach air, I cough and splutter I twist my head around to see a familiar face.<br>Worried white eyes meet mine and I stare at the familiar man standing before me in astonishment.  
>"N-Neji?"<br>I scramble to a stand on the water and rip my arm away from his grasp.  
>Neji looks awful at the moment. His white robe is stained with mud and crinkly, his chocolate brown hair is dull and matted at the ends and he has black bags underneath his eyes.<br>"It's okay Hinata, I'm here now. The Uchiha can't hurt you anymore, we're rescuing you" He reassures me, stepping closer to me.

Almost instantly ten of my clan members appear on the water, including Father and Hanabi.

I don't whether or not to be upset if they're here.  
>At this moment, I'd give anything to run into Father's arms.<br>However, I can't give away those villagers' lives.  
>Even though Sasuke isn't as cold-hearted as I thought he'd be, he doesn't break promises and no doubt he'll be slaughtering those villagers if I back out of the deal.<p>

"Go back to the village" I try to order them as I run towards Sasuke but Father blocks my path and restrains my movement by wrapping his arms loosely but firmly around my neck.  
>"What do you think you're doing Hinata? You're betraying our village, you're betraying your clan, you're betraying me!" He growls.<br>"I'm not betraying the village! I have to follow Sasuke to save our villagers" I tell him as I thrash my arms about to escape his grip.

"What are you talking about? Come back to the village, now! No daughter of mine is a traitor!" He commands as he raises a chakra-powered hand.  
>Father's going to shut down half my nerve system so I can't move.<br>I try to wriggle from his grasp but he's too strong.  
>"You never listen! Listen to me for once! I know what I'm doing, just trust me!" I don't want to draw chakra to my palms. I don't want to fight father. I don't want to seem more of a traitor. I don't want to hurt him.<p>

"I'm sorry Hinata, but this is for your own good. I'm taking you back to the- OOF!"  
>Sasuke's foot connects with Father's face and my Father is sent tumbling backwards into the water.<br>Father quickly springs to his feet and takes his regular gentle fist stance.  
>"Don't fight!" I yell in alarm but both of them seem to ignore me as Sasuke draws his blade and Father lurches at Sasuke with a chakra fuelled palm.<p>

Father injures Sasuke's chakra base and Sasuke retreats backwards a few steps and performs a few hand signs.  
>Crap! His hand signs! Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar.<br>He's going to perform Fire ball Jutsu!  
>My eyes flicker to father, he seems to recognize the hand signs too and his stance is preparing for an Air palm.<p>

They're going to blow themselves to bits if I don't stop them.  
>"Both of you stop it, right now!" I shout urgently but they both continue as Sasuke's cheeks puff up and Father's palms are glowing blue.<p>

Think of something Hinata! I can't sit back and do nothing.

Fire bursts past Sasuke's lips and a tunnel of chakra is released from my father's palm.  
>Acting only on my instincts I leap between the Fire and the tunnel of chakra.<br>"Rotation" I mumble under my breath, trying to deflect both jutsu's.  
>Red and white light flashes before my eyes before everything fades into darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>My arms are stinging with pain, they're hot. The pain is nibbling away at my shoulders and it almost feels as if I'm being eaten alive.<br>I moan out loud and slowly open my eyes.  
>I'm lying on a cloth in an unfamiliar place. I can still smell the ocean salt and hear sea gulls squawking.<br>"She's awake now" a familiar voice announces.  
>A petite girl is kneeling beside me, her brown hair falling over her face. Her small hands are hovering over my arms, ignited with chakra.<br>Hanabi.  
>I begin to smile but my happiness is consumed by agony as I release another groan, a lot louder than the previous one. Sweat beads slide down my cheeks and mix with stray tears.<p>

"Hurry Hanabi, she's in pain" Neji's voice calls urgently  
>I let out another cry as I convulse in distress and I feel Hanabi's warm hand rest on my forehead.<br>"Her burns are too severe, it might take another hour to finish her treatment" Hanabi replies as I bite on my lip to prevent myself from shrieking in pain.  
>What the hell happened to me? I've never been in this much pain in my life.<br>"Do we have any pain killers?" Neji asks noticing my struggle not to scream.  
>"No, we were in a hurry leaving the compound so I only managed to grab bandages"<br>"Mmm!" I wince as my arms continue to burn.

"Let me put her to sleep" Sasuke appears, kneeling next to Neji who shoots him a death glare.  
>"Why the hell should we trust you? You're the reason why she's in so much pain" Neji growls at Sasuke.<br>A blood-curdling scream rips up my throat, bursting from my mouth as Hanabi hovers her hands over my shoulders. The chakra mashing with my burns is not a pleasant feeling.

"I couldn't give a fuck if you trust me or not, she's not suffering any further"  
>With that, Sasuke tilts his head up on an angle to look into his scarlet eyes.<br>I relax and let myself seep into darkness.

* * *

><p>I sit up and stretch.<br>The air is cool and crisp and there's dew drops on the grass.  
>It's morning?<br>I glimpse at my arms.  
>No sign of any burns. Was that just a dream?<br>No. The pain was far too real.

Hanabi is sitting cross-legged on the grass beside me, I'm lying on some sort of soft cloth.  
>"Hinata-chan, you're awake. You slept until morning" The brunette greets me with a welcoming smile.<br>She's wearing her usual purple attire underneath a slightly too large flak jacket.  
>"You're getting really good at medical ninjutsu Hanabi, my burns have completely disappeared. I don't even have any scars" I examine my arms in awe and Hanabi gives me a modest smile.<br>"Well I did my best. Burns are really hard to get rid of so I was up all night trying to heal them. Sasuke told that red haired girl to help and she was pretty useful. Anyway, I did my best because I know Father wouldn't want any reminders of what he accidentally did to you"

I frown and cross my arms.  
>"It wasn't his fault, or Sasuke's. I jumped in between them, that was my choice" I declare stubbornly before glancing around.<p>

Trees, damp grass and sky.  
>Where's the ocean? I can hear water slamming against rocks and I can smell the salt of the sea but there's no ocean in sight.<br>"Where are we?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.  
>"We're on the cliff above the water. Turns out it's just the edge of the cliff that's crumbling, the rest is sturdy" Hanabi answers<p>

I nodd my head and yawn, arching my back and stretching my arms.  
>"What are Sasuke and Father doing?" I ask scratching my head.<br>"Father's trying to negotiate with Sasuke, but I don't think he's having any luck" Hanabi sighs and my eyes widen.  
>"What do you mean negotiate?" I question her and Hanabi frowns.<br>"I think Father is trying to convince Sasuke to take another clan member in your place"  
>"What? Where are they?" I question her as I scramble onto my feet and look at Hanabi expectantly.<p>

"They were making a ruckus so I told them to go and sit on the rocks and talk so you can rest here" Hanabi replies and I dart to the edge of the cliff and without a thought I leap into the empty air.

"Hinata!" Hanabi exclaims as she dashes after me before braking at the edge of the crumbling cliff.  
>White eyes fill with fear as she reaches out to latch onto me but it's too late.<br>I'm falling.

The wind whips at my face and my hair is flailing above my head.  
>Adrenaline is pumping through my veins and I'm finding it hard to catch my breath.<br>I'll have to break my fall before I crash into the sea.  
>I drag almost all my chakra from my chakra base into my palms. It's more difficult than usual because it seems my chakra base is still not fully recovered.<p>

Ignoring the pain seeping through my chakra pathways I face my palms towards the sea and concentrate.  
>"Air palm"<br>Twin tunnels of air burst from my palms and plunge into the water.

I ride on the air palm while it is dispersing and I slowly begin to plummet into the sea. I summon chakra to my feet and manage to land gracefully on top of the water. 

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, sorry to end this chapter so abruptly but I suddenly got writers block and I really wanted to post it up.  
>Also, I'm really sorry for the shortness!<br>Anyway, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review


End file.
